


You are my world

by bottomchanyeol, enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin can be a jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol just wanted to make his college crush happy.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	You are my world

**Author's Note:**

> it was beta read by Vi who is such a cutie pie. Thank you dear

Park Chanyeol had a really simple life. He graduated high school and university, spent two years in compulsory military service and found a nice job. He did indeed have a simple life but sadly, that was not the situation of his first crush and only crush.

He met Kim Jongin in university. It was his first day and he stood there, almost panicked and lost when a hand lightly tapped his shoulder. The man looked surprised when Chanyeol looked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry! I thought you were one of my classmates."

Chanyeol, as shy as he was, could not help but blush. "It's okay."

"See you around?" Jongin casually smiled while walking away. Chanyeol nodded, crimson red.

 

Some minutes later, Chanyeol managed to find the Administration building.

"We usually assign a guide for every new major but you signed up late so we will have to make an exception," said one of the staffs working for the university.

Quite embarrassed, Chanyeol almost banged his head on the table because of how low and fast he was bowing. Still, he sensed that for being the first day, the man was behaving in a very rude manner.

Said man scoffed while dialing a number. "Mr.Kim? Can you come here? I have a lost freshman who needs your help." Chanyeol once again blushed and slightly panicked when the rude staff member took enough liberties to check him out when he stood up from the chair which he had been sitting on. Gross.

"Oh?" Chanyeol looked at the man behind the door.

"We meet again!"

That smile. That exact smile was everything Chanyeol needed to brighten up his first day. Jongin offered his hand and the shy student was eager to shake it.

"I am Kim Jongin."

"Park Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol shyly followed Jongin around like a puppy. At first, he only kept silent and nodded but Jongin told him to ask him anything he was curious about. Chayeol bared his toothy smile and asked various questions about Jongin first. He learnt that Jongin was one of his seniors majoring in literature, just like him. Even though Chanyeol was also double majoring in law, he decided to keep that detail to himself.

Jongin was kind and charming. He taught Chanyeol everything about the Department and ended the tour in the cafeteria. "You'll have to be careful and respect their opening hours. If not, you'll find everything closed. Thankfully there’s a mini shop outside campus and vending machines all over the place!"

Chanyeol blushed as an idea popped in his head.

"Let me treat you to a snack, hyung!" Chanyeol offered the surprised Jongin a kind smile. "You must be hungry and thirsty after showing me around and all the talking you've done".

Jongin smiled at that and nodded "Great!"

Park Chanyeol could happily say that the day he first met his crush was one of the best days of his life. Sadly, as years went by, he rarely talked to Jongin.

 

 

He met Kim Jongin again five years later. The once bright and smiley student was standing there, under the rain, holding a beer bottle and cursing someone over the phone. As he ended the call —almost enraged — Chanyeol hesitantly approached him. "Kim Jongin?"

The man looked at him with a huge frown. "Do I know you?"

Chanyeol nearly flinched, with his big scared puppy eyes.

"Wait...SIU?" Chanyeol brightened at that and nodded. "We studied together?"

"Oh no. You were a senior there when I joined," Chanyeol sheltered Jongin under his umbrella. "I'm Park Chanyeol. You were my guide during my first day there..."

"Oh yes! I remember," Jongin smiled kindly once again and Chanyeol felt like a puppy rewarded for being a good boy. "It is such a coincidence to see you after so long." Chanyeol almost said that five years had passed but decided to keep the detail to himself.

"I’m happy that I met you. You were one of the best parts of my life at SIU." Chanyeol immediately blushed as he fished for his phone. "Please, allow me to have your phone number. I always wanted to treat you to meat."

Jongin chuckled and took the phone, calling himself. "We’ll catch up later," Jongin casually said before giving Chanyeol a familiar sight. "See you around!"

Chanyeol was fast to react, bowing while offering Jongin his umbrella and shocking him, "It was a pleasure seeing you again, hyung. You can take my umbrella, I live in that building." The man looked where Chanyeol was pointing and nodded.

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I’ll call you soon."

 

Chanyeol ran home and fetched Junmyun — one of his neighbors and colleagues at work — for a late dinner.  The young man was so excited about his meeting with Jongin that Junmyun had to shove food into his mouth for him to stop talking.

"You should focus on your work and your thesis, Chanyeol." Junmyun was a cold bachelor, so his colleague's excessive enthusiasm was giving him a headache. "Crushing on someone should not be one of your priorities right now."

"You are so mean, Myunnie hyung..." Chanyeol whined. "I am not crushing on Jongin! I was just saying that he’s cool and—"

"You have a crush," Junmyun deadpanned. "And a high school kind of crush! You better shake that off," Junmyun sighed at Chanyeol's pout. "Look Chanyeol, I just want you to be safe. The world is not as great as it is in your books... There is no treasure at the end of the rainbow."

"I know the reality has nothing to do with books but Jongin hyung... he has a kind heart."

Junmyun lifted his wine cup, looking away.

"And you might be right Yeollie, but please be careful."

 

That said, Chanyeol did not think twice before texting Jongin for a dinner date in a cozy restaurant. He got a simple "Okay" from the man who, to be honest, looked even worse than the first time Chanyeol bumped into him. He looked like he had not slept for a while.

Chanyeol decided not to ask Jongin about his life during dinner. They discussed university and its quirks but it was around the first cup of soju that Jongin started to loosen up a bit, asking first.

"So, what did you do after university?"

"I finished the compulsory military service and joined my father's firm," Chanyeol hesitantly spoke, too shy to talk about himself. "I am preparing a Master's Degree in Law and... I am thinking about doing a PhD."

"Law..." Jongin sounded distant. "That sounds good. No heartbreaks?"

Chanyeol blushed at the sudden question.

"I had a crush on someone but... I never pursued it. My career took all of my attention."

"You did well, unlike me," and there went Jongin's fifth cup of soju.

Chanyeol could not help but be worried.

"Why? What happened? What's your job?"

"I’m a teacher. A bloody high school teacher," Jongin shook his head, asking for more soju. "My boyfriend and I wanted a simple life... silly me."

"Hyung, there is no more soju... Let's just finish here and go buy something at the grocery store."

Jongin nodded and left the place without paying. Chanyeol, after apologizing to everyone around him for the ruckus his crush was causing rushed outside to find him. Jongin was there, aimlessly walking around repeating the same thing again and again

"That bitch. That bitch..."

Chanyeol held Jongin and smiled, "Hyung, let me buy you a beer."

Jongin nodded eagerly but soon after wobbled to the point that he had to sit on the ground, dizzy.

"Hyung..."

"I gave him my all... but at what cost? I lost my family, the high school I work in is about to fire me, and the house I drowned myself in debt for?" Jongin started sobbing.  "He took everything."

It was then when Chanyeol decided that another beer was not necessary. He pulled Jongin up, hailed a taxi and took him to his place. After paying and excusing them out — Jongin still sobbing — he managed to take him inside.

"This is the bathroom. Do you want to have a shower, hyung?" Jongin nodded and headed there.  Minutes later, Chanyeol could hear him vomiting his guts out. He fetched him some new clothes out of his wardrobe. Even though he was taller than Jongin, he was sure he could find something for him.

 

Chanyeol was shocked when Jongin showed up naked in his living room. He quickly handed him the clothes while looking away and hurried to fix his mess of a bathroom. He put all the clothes in the washing machine.

"Everything will be clean and smelling good in the morning," Chanyeol said before heading out to find Jongin sitting on a chair, completely devastated. "Now hyung, let us get you to bed okay? I have a spare bedroom where you can sleep comfortably."

"I’m a mess," Jongin commented.

Chanyeol frowned, something that made Jongin look up.

"There is no mess nobody can tidy up."

Jongin said nothing as Chanyeol helped him out. He led him to the room, tucked him in bed and left his absent-minded crush alone.

"Sleep well hyung."

 

The next day, Chanyeol woke up super early in order to make a hangover soup for Jongin who showed up wobbly.

"Oh hyung! Here, I made this for you."

Jongin sat down while looking at Chanyeol intensely. "Are you always this nice?"

"He is." That voice nearly made Chanyeol burn his hands. Junmyun had just appeared in his neighbors apartment. They were used to having breakfast together every morning and, since they worked in the same place, they could leave together afterwards.

"Kim Junmyun," the man announced with a serious face.

"Kim Jongin," he politely shook his hand completely unaware of how Junmyun was silently lecturing Chanyeol.

"I drank too much and Chanyeol had been nice enough to host me for the night."

"I see..." Junmyun commented. "You should eat your soup while it's still warm and you, young man, are late for work.”

Chanyeol quickly excused himself to get ready. He could hear a discussion in the kitchen and hoped for Junmyun to not be mean to Jongin -- and he wasn't.

Junmyun simply commented on Jongin's dark circles. "Tough days, huh?"

Jongin didn't answer.

"You know, perhaps it is best if you listen to Chanyeol."

"What do you mean?" Jongin looked confused.

"He’s a ball of fluff, I know you can tell," Junmyun commented with a knowing look. "But he behaves like a clingy koala once he feels you need his help so... you better not try to push him away. Don't hurt him."

"I don't need help," Jongin had a sudden flashback and Chanyeol's words came to his mind.

 _There is no mess nobody can tidy up_.

"I’m ready! Let me eat," said Chanyeol once he appeared.

Suddenly Jongin picked up his phone, wallet and keys.

"Where are you going, hyung? And your clothes?"

"I'll just wear this to work," Jongin looked at his jeans and shirt, then sighed. "I guess I’ll pick up my clothes later. I’ll call you, okay?"

He hurriedly left and Chanyeol could not help but pout at Junmyun who ignored him.

 

They made it on time to work but Chanyeol spent the rest of the day thinking about different ways to help Jongin, yet he felt that his crush wouldn't accept it. He’ll have to think about something.

Later that day, Jongin came to pick up his clothes and Chanyeol used the excuse to invite him for dinner with him and Junmyun.

"Jongin hyung, I need a beta reader for my thesis and... I was wondering if you would correct it for me."

"Sure, send it over," said Jongin nonchalantly. Chanyeol was confused.

 "You should charge me for it, hyung."

 Jongin was about to ignore his idea but after Chanyeol's insistence, he gave in.

It was that day that Chanyeol got hold of Jongin's bank account information. It's not that he was curious... well, maybe he was, so he ended up using some of his "lawyer ways" to research a bit on Jongin's situation. He found out that the man was paying the bills for a house under the name of Byun Baekhyun.

 

The next morning, a quite serious Park Chanyeol — in lawyer mode —showed up at Baekhyun's place.

"Good morning Mr. Byun, I am Mr. Kim's lawyer. I decided to talk to you before taking this matter to court so that we could maybe reach an agreement."

Baekhyun looks absolutely terrorized as Chanyeol got in.

"I heard that this house is under your name but, there seem to be some problems with the legal documents of land property and loan since Mr. Kim Jongin's name appears on them. This is a serious issue of scam Mr. Byun, did you know that?

"What!?" Baekhyun stood furiously. "He’s accusing me of scamming?"

"He is not accusing you of anything Mr. Byun, he just wants to get his house back." Chanyeol made himself comfortable. "But if we don't reach an agreement and end up going to court... you're the one at loss Mr. Byun, we have enough documents to prove you're scamming your ex-boyfriend. You might even end up in jail for a few months so, tell me Mr. Byun... are you going to risk your life and reputation for a house?"

Baekhyun sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Chanyeol presented him with some papers he had already filled. It was a peaceful agreement for Jongin to get his house back without harming Baekhyun's reputation in any way.

"Would you please be kind enough to sign these?"

 

And that was how Chanyeol got the best present for Jongin's birthday a few days later.

"I have a gift you cannot refuse to take," said Chanyeol during their birthday hangout. He offered Jongin the envelope with all the documents signed by Baekhyun.

"What is this?"

"Something you should sign!" Chanyeol smiled as Jongin opened the envelope and started reading the documents. His face suddenly morphed to a shocked one.

"Happy 28th birthday, hyung!"

Jongin was suddenly shedding tears. "Are you serious? How? Why?"

Chanyeol nodded. "I did it because you are..." Chanyeol blushed, "someone with a kind heart. You need help, and I’ll help you. That's it."

"I owe you a lot." Jongin quickly signed everything and handed the envelope to Chanyeol who shook his head.

"Take it to the prefecture and legalize it."

After finishing their lunch, Jongin excused himself, quite embarrassed but happy.

"Don't worry, hyung. I’ll talk to you later."

Chanyeol paid for the dinner — since he had invited Jongin — and headed home.

 

He did not hear much from Jongin after that but he kept sending Chanyeol casual messages like "It’s raining today! Good thing I gave you your umbrella back" or "I rented the house to pay the loan. Thank you for the save" but, they were rare, unlike Chanyeol's constant messages.

"Why don't you just show up at his school? To check on him," Junmyun suggested once at work. Chanyeol was happy with the idea and even got Junmyun to drive him there. He made it to the main high school building by the time the last few students had left. He could see some of the teachers already leaving.

"Excuse me, is Mr. Kim Jongin here today?" the man vaguely nodded and Chanyeol decided to get in. He nearly made it to the corner when a scene made him freeze in shock. Jongin was kissing a student.

"Sehun, stop! We can't do this at school," Jongin whined.

Chanyeol felt the need to rush out. He didn’t know he was shedding tears until they tickled his lips. He dried them, breathed in and out and turned back.

"Jongin hyung?" he called, which apparently forced them apart. Chanyeol faked a huge smile "Hi hyung! Junmyun and I are heading to dine out and, since we passed by... we wanted to know if you would like to join us."

The student passed by Chanyeol, giving him a harsh bump on the shoulder.

Jongin, on the other hand, looked rather uncomfortable.

"I would love to, really but... I still have some corrections to finish before tomorrow. I’m sorry."

Chanyeol dismissed that. “It;s okay, hyung. I’m your friend, you should stop acting so stiff around me.” He wrapped his arm around Jongin's shoulders. “Let me walk you to the front door. I hope you’ll have free time for us to get dinner together.”

Jongin chuckled. "I owe you more than a dinner, Chanyeol. I will surely make time," he waved at Junmyun — who was still waiting outside — and realized that Chanyeol looked quite sad, almost teary. "I’m sorry I can’t make it tonight. I will make it up to you."

"Hyung," Chanyeol cut in with a serious face. "Just... don't hurt yourself," he smiled softly. "You have a kind heart, keep it safe."

Jongin stood there frozen while Chanyeol walked back with a forced smile.

"He can't make it," Junmyun nodded and got inside the car but soon realized Jongin was still there. Chanyeol noticed him too and smiled waving. That made Jongin wave back with a sad smile.

Junmyun thankfully said nothing as he drove them home. Once there, Chanyeol laid down on his bed, with a heavy heart and eyes stuck on the ceiling.

"I need to stop thinking about it."

 

 

Chanyeol barely felt like living, but he kept on treating Jongin normally, despite Junmyun’s disapproval. Jongin, on the other hand, had started texting more often. "I hope you’re doing okay" would be his most used phrase. Chanyeol could not help but smile at the kindness while Junmyun kept frowning.

"I knew it would come to this!" Junmyun slammed his friend's thesis on the table. "The new chapter you’ve written is absolute rubbish." Chanyeol paled at that. "You need to work on it. You are paying that guy, so let him help you fix this. Your deadline is approaching.”

Chanyeol was not really up for the idea but he was quite serious about his thesis, so he did not hesitate to call Jongin.

"Hello?" Jongin sounded surprised.

"Hey hyung, sorry to call you at such an odd moment," Jongin was about to object. "I need your help."

"Oh, what is it?" Chanyeol briefly summarized his problem.

"Sure!" said Jongin. "Tomorrow is a national holiday so I can pass around the evening to help you." Chanyeol nervously realized that it could mean Jongin spending the night at his place. Not that it was his first time but, Chanyeol's heart was still wounded.

"Sure... I will wait for you at home."

 

When Jongin knocked on Chanyeol's door, the first thing the taller noticed were the takeout bags and beers.

"Oh, hyung! What is all that?"

"I figured it would be a long night," Jongin gave him a kind smile and Chanyeol smiled back, letting him in. Jongin was surprised by the books and the mess on Chanyeol’s huge dining table.

 "Wow, are we correcting all that?"

“Yes, sadly Junmyun hyung wanted me to rewrite a 13 page chapter and the conclusion for the thesis...” Jongin patted his back.

"Okay, let us get this done!"

It was 10 PM when they started and, 8 hours later they were finally done.

"I need to sleep. A nice sleep and I will be able to reread this," Chanyeol nodded as he tried to fix the mess on the table, when Jongin's hand held his.

"Go to bed. This mess can be tidied up later."

Chanyeol slept as soon as he laid down, not noticing the body laying by his side. When he woke up, Jongin was staring at him.

"Hyung?"

"Any girl would be lucky to be with you, you know," Jongin had a deep look on his face that made the confused Chanyeol frown.

"What girl?" Jongin said nothing and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair with a smile.

"C'mon, I made some food."

The food was basically a bowl of noodles, not that Chanyeol minded since he was super hungry. They were eating in silence, so Chanyeol decided to break the ice and finally address the matter which tormented his heart the most.

"So hyung, anyone new in your life? That boy I saw you with the other day... was it Sehun?" Jongin stiffened at that.

"You saw us." Chanyeol nodded. "I... well, he..."

The younger man sighed, "His age isn’t the only issue. You will get into unnecessary trouble for such a fling," Jongin went pale and quickly shook his head.

"It's nothing like that. He's just... emotionally unstable and I wanted to show him support as a teacher," Jongin sighed. "I made a mistake... I’m living in a permanent state of stress. I don't know what to do to stop this."

Chanyeol frowned. "Why don't you apply to teach at another school? It’s barely three months into the new year and exams are still quite far."

"You think they'll accept the reason of my quitting? I don't want to lose my job."

"Well, you can also teach in private schools. You still have the rent for the house to pay the loans, don't you?" Jongin nodded. "Then you should try. It's a better option than having your career ruined by a brat."

"He isn’t a brat, he just needs support. He’s all alone and I'm the only person he can talk to about his problems."

Chanyeol nodded.

"I had this idea a long time ago but... I couldn't ask Baekhyun to help me out. Sehun knows I’m gay. He saw me kissing Baekhyun once so... I think that if he believes I’m in a relationship he will stop obsessing over me."

A heavy silence fell.

"I could... help you," said a blushing Chanyeol. "We could fake a relationship.”

"It might not work."

"It's worth a try, isn't it?"

 

And that is how Chanyeol became Jongin's fake boyfriend. He received dozens of daily sweet messages from Jongin, and the saddest part was that Chanyeol meant every single word when he answered each of them.

'Missing you feels like walking barefoot on a rocky road. I can move forward but... it hurts '

'Today is quite cold. Are you wearing warm clothes? I hope you are. Take care today, I love you.'

On the other hand, Junmyun did not approve the situation at all.

"I thought it was a crush, Chanyeol."

His friend ignored him "It is a crush, hyung."

Junmyun huffed and made Chanyeol look at him. "Then why are you so committed? Why are you so drained from it? Why did you stop being Chanyeol?"

The younger was confused but he read the sincerity in Junmyun’s worried eyes. "You like the guy, Yeol. You do,"  Chanyeol was about to deny that but he did not.

"I’m sorry hyung," Chanyeol apologized — even if there was nothing to be sorry about. He just found himself sobbing in his office, with Junmyun holding him close and shushing him.

 

 

By the evening, around the end of the school day, Jongin texted him.

'Come to school. I’ll wait for you. It is urgent.' 

Chanyeol did not hesitate in going there all alone. He got inside the building and, after asking for Jongin, he was directed to a classroom. His fake boyfriend was there and so was Sehun, both of them standing only a few inches apart.

"Hyungie~", Chanyeol tried to ignore the pain as he approached Jongin who automatically brightened up at seeing him.

"Baby! You're here! Let's go get some soju, okay?" Jongin smiled happily.

Chanyeol nearly forgot that Sehun was there until he spoke.

"You’re faking it," he looked at Jongin in the eye. "I know you want us to end, hyung, but... this hurts me."

Chanyeol could see the sadness in Sehun's eyes. Even if he did not want to admit it, he could relate to the younger's situation.

"Jongin hyung, what's really going on between you two?" asked Chanyeol, following an improvised script.

"He used me as moral support Chanyeol, just the way you supported me at first," Jongin offered him his hand to hold. "But... I love you now. I love you so much."

Chanyeol felt as if his heart was going to burst. There was something so real in Jongin's eyes but, he remembered that this was all a pantomime. Jongin would never feel the same way as him and that crushed his heart.

Suddenly Sehun left the classroom in a rush but Chanyeol was quick to follow him.

"Do you want to hear the truth?" Chanyeol suddenly asked. "I have loved Jongin for five years. Five years. I called it a crush and... I was so happy to see him again that I cannot sugarcoat it anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" spat Sehun hatefully.

"If you really love him... graduate. Date someone else and, if after all that you still want him, I will step back." Sehun was shocked. "This was a mere pantomime to open your eyes Sehun. He can live his life without you and maybe you should try that too. You're still young and life is still ahead of you."

The student paled at the confession.

"You are hurting him, Sehun. You are hurting him as much as you are or were hurt and it is unfair. He deserves better," Chanyeol felt the tears in his eyes. "Stop hurting my hyung. Please. I beg you..."

The student said nothing for a while and then nodded.

"I will wait and I will get him back," he firmly spoke. "You both hurt me, so I will only follow your advice on one condition. You stop being friends with him."

Chanyeol paled at that. Was he really going to be blackmailed by a kid with a crush?

"He is not my friend," a familiar voice suddenly spoke. A hand on his neck pulled him and Chanyeol felt Jongin's lips on his. He was kissing him right then and there. Chanyeol could have melt if not for Jongin who pulled away with that blinding smile of his.

"Idiot. You are an idiot, Park Chanyeol."

"W-what did I d-do?" he was suddenly blushing.

"You are so oblivious," Jongin commented while caressing the side of his face. "A few minutes ago, in the classroom... I did not lie."

Chanyeol blinked at him and then his eyes looked for Sehun who was nowhere to be seen. A hand on his chin made him look back at Jongin.

"You know when I realized I had feelings for you?" Chanyeol shook his head, completely dazed from the kiss and from the entire situation. "That day, when you asked me not to get hurt. To not hurt my heart. You talked about it as if it was a precious treasure," Jongin kissed him softly.

"I... Are you serious about everything you are saying, hyung?"

Having the love of your life, right there, confessing to you... Chanyeol found everything a bit difficult to believe. Jongin saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Let me show you how serious I am."

 

Jongin took Chanyeol to his place which was a first for Chanyeol. It was a small single-room house with a kitchen connected to a living room — equipped only with a couch and a television.

Chanyeol wanted to comment on the interior when a kiss got him hooked. He was shaking by the time Jongin started stripping him. He took the lead and Chanyeol soon found himself in a bed, pants and underwear sliding down.

"Hyung, please..."

Jongin paused and took off his pants as Chanyeol tried to collect himself. The older man noticed how tense Chanyeol was once he got in bed with him.

"I’m not going to force you into anything you don't want or are not ready for, okay?" Jongin roughly spoke as he held Chanyeol's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Relax."

Chanyeol looked at him. He was shaking.

"I just... I never... I’m…" he nearly sobbed if not for Jongin who held his jaw and started planting tiny kisses to calm him down.

"Baby, I won't go further than your limits. Let me love you, please," Chanyeol nodded and Jongin started trailing soft kisses from his jaw to his hip bone. The younger relaxed at that and shamelessly moaned, not that he noticed or cared. Jongin's hand on his inner thigh turned him on so much that he felt dizzy.

Jongin pulled Chanyeol suddenly to a full deep make-out and the younger found himself arching his back.

"Hyung," he moaned as soon as Jongin touched his length. He was shaking in pure euphoria and Jongin was happy to see him like that. He soon scooped him, holding his length and Chanyeol turned his head so that he could kiss Jongin while he drove him insane.

When Chanyeol came, Jongin reached for a wet cloth, wiped his hand and Chanyeol clean before pulling the younger to stand. The shy and blushing Chanyeol stood there awkwardly until Jongin threw the sheets away and picked new ones.

He patted the bed with a teasing smile "Come here, baby boy."

Chanyeol blushed madly and soon laid down, embarrassed, allowing Jongin to cover him and treat him like a baby. He even cuddled him. “Hyung….” Jongin hummed in reply. “What… what are we?” Jongin moved at that. He left the bed much to Chanyeol’s shock.

He returned, picked Chanyeol's hand and slid a simple silver ring on his finger.

"Does this answer your question?"

Chanyeol shook his head so Jongin showed him his hand. He was wearing a similar one.

"Sleep well, my silly boyfriend."

 "Boyfriend?" Chanyeol’s puppy face brightened up so hard that Jongin found himself happy he did not turn the lights off yet. He nodded and Chanyeol looked at their rings.

“Boyfriends.”

 

When Junmyun first heard the news, his first reaction was to tease his young friend.

Chanyeol did not mind. He was too happy to care.

'I want to take you on a date. Something not that fancy but meaningful' texted Jongin.

Chanyeol simply replied with 'Anywhere is fine with me'

'Then how about a date in bed ;) '

Chanyeol embarrassed himself as he choked on his own spit.

Jongin then sent him a simple 'Joking' and he could not help but pout. He wouldn't mind spending the day cuddling him.

He met Jongin on a Friday night. They had the weekend off and Jongin planned something. He had a rented car and drove the curious Chanyeol to different places. Chanyeol was being himself and at that Jongin showed Chanyeol a strange look.

"What?" Chanyeol blushed at the intensity of the stare.

Jongin held his hand and kissed his wrist.

"I just realized how hard it is for you to fake your happiness.” Chanyeol smiled at that and shook his head. "I actually noticed how expressive your face was but happiness… you express it so well, so obviously and beautifully too."

"Hyung… I am truly happy. To have you in my life makes me so happy." Jongin was happy about that and tried his best to make Chanyeol live the happiest day in his life.

Not that soon after, they reached an empty beach were Jongin set up a tent. Chanyeol made a small fire and they sat there, facing the sea and talking. They spoke about random things for hours until the night fell and they entered the tent where Jongin had set up a sleeping bag.

"Get in with me," Jongin had pulled Chanyeol to sleep under him and zipped the bag. Chanyeol shyly wrappped his arms around Jongin's body and then he felt soft kisses on his skin.

 “Hyung…”

Jongin kissed him softly.

"This feels surreal, doesn't it? You and me, nature..." Chanyeol nodded and observed Jongin unzipping the bag and leaving it to go and strip near the fire where he had laid a mat. Chanyeol took a moment, shy, before he stripped himself, leaving his buttoned shirt open and joined Jongin. Jongin laid down, his hands holding Chanyeol’s knees. The fire was warming a side of their bodies while the other side was hit by the sea scent filled wind. But they cared less as Chanyeol leaned to kiss Jongin who caressed him slowly.

"Lovely," he whispered.

After a slow make-out session, Chanyeol felt one of Jongin's lubed fingers making their way inside of him and he tensed. He had played with toys before but this was a completely different sensation as he felt pleasure hitting him hard. He flinched at the pain but moaned too. Jongin seemed really skillful.

The push in shocked him and he leaned forward, hugging Jongin as let out a breathy moan. Jongin kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Relax for me, darling."

 "Hyung…" Jongin held his thighs and pushed them closer to his manhood in order to sink deeper and Chanyeol fisted the sand. “Ah! Hyung,” Jongin held his face, kissing him as he took on a fast pace. Chanyeol felt his insides burn and soon stretched enough for him to meet Jongin’s movements.

As Chanyeol's orgasm came to, Jongin made him sit up and move again. The younger's over stimulated body turned him into a moaning mess. He whined and moaned enough to push Jongin to his release.

Chanyeol laid down, tired and breathless.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Jongin sweetly spoke as he slowly picked up the pace. "So precious, so beautiful," Chanyeol moaned, as his hands found Jongin’s hair and pulled.

"I want to make you mine forever, baby. I want the world to see that I’m not giving you up."

"Hyung! Please!" Chanyeol felt Jongin hit so deep that his stomach clenched. His body was tensing, nearly convulsing at every movement.

"Can I mark you so that you don't ever leave my side?" Jongin grunted and Chanyeol leaned to kiss him as much as the other's movements let him.

"I am going nowhere."

Seconds later Chanyeol exploded in screams as Jongin brought him back to cloud nine. It was when Jongin filled his insides that Chanyeol heard the words "I love you.”

They remained there, connected as sleep crept. When Chanyeol woke up, the fire was gone, Jongin was spooning him and both were covered with the sleeping bag. The sun was rising as Chanyeol sat up, wincing in pain.

"Hyung, I’m hungry," Chanyeol shook Jongin awake. The sleepy man smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"Does it hurt?"

"It does but I’m okay," Chanyeol nuzzled into his neck. "I am starving."

Jongin chuckled and slid out to stretch in front of Chanyeol’s shy yet admiring eyes. He picked up a piece of underwear and proceeded first to help Chanyeol dress up. They headed to eat in a nearby open space and afterwards went to a museum Jongin wanted to check out.

Their conversations brought Chanyeol many sides of Jongin. He discovered that Jongin was a fan of history which he firstly wanted to study. In the end he chose to become a teacher because of his first boyfriend, Baekhyun. He also discovered that Jongin collected different pieces of art. He also learned that he was a messy person.

Chanyeol was a fan of Jongin's enthusiasm. His smile just brightened his day and he couldn't be any happier.

The day ended with a romantic dinner by the Han river. Couples were scattered around them but neither did mind. They got bowls of noodles, sat down in an isolated spot, and enjoyed their closeness. It was around that when a familiar person stood by their side.

"Oh... Look who's here!"

Jongin looked panicked. "Baekhyun...", the man simply ignored him and knelt in front of Chanyeol who completely ignored him.

"You’re the lawyer, aren't you?" Chanyeol nodded and stood to throw his bowl in the garbage.

"This is bullshit," Baekhyun scoffed. "You want me back and still date someone else? Is this a game to you, Jongin?"

 "What?" Chanyeol did not expect to hear such things.

Jongin stood at that.

"This is a misunderstanding! Before you gave me back my house yes, I tried to have you back but now... I simply don't care about you, Baekhyun”.

Chanyeol frowned at how Baekhyun scoffed.

“Yeah, right. And the flowers you sent to my home, huh? Don’t bullshit me, you know what flowers I like and those poems...”, Chanyeol was livid. He felt like vomiting and walked away in a rush. He could hear Jongin call him and soon a hand held his arm.

"Yeol, believe me please. I did not do any of that, I swear," Jongin was panicking and Chanyeol just wanted to run away and sob.

 "Can we go drink some coffee? I need one," he simply said and Jongin nodded holding his hand.

"Are you stupid!?" Baekhyun’s voice made Chanyeol look at him. "He’s cheating on you and God knows how many guys he is dating now!"

Jongin pushed Baekhyun away.

"Stop it, Baekhyun! Why are you doing this? Is it fun to fuck with my life?" Chanyeol held him.

"Leave him, Jongin. Let us have a coffee,” Chanyeol faced Baekhyun. "I’m a lawyer and I believe that anyone is innocent until proven guilty. So give me physical proof and I will believe your story."

Baekhyun fetched his wallet, opened it and pulled out a few papers.

"I kept the poems he sent me."

"They’re typed, not handwritten, so it's not proof", Chanyeol commented before turning the pieces of paper. "This logo is familiar though..."

"That's the logo of a flower shop near my house," said Jongin and Chanyeol started to look obviously hurt at those words. Was Jongin really trying to get Baekhyun back?

"Near the house I rented I mean, not where I live now," said Jongin afterwards. He slowly checked the poems "Oh... I know this poet."

Baekhyun snickered. "Yeah right."

Jongin glared at him.

"These are flower poems by a Korean poet of the ancient Han dynasty. If you focused on your literature studies you would have noticed..." He looked at Chanyeol who had his arms crossed defensively.

"Let us pay a visit to the flower shop then," Jongin said. "It's still early."

 

The flower shop was fortunately still open. Baekhyun got in first, greeting a florist who flushed pink at the sight of Baekhyun. Jongin and Chanyeol soon followed.

"Excuse me."

"What can I do for you?" the man shyly asked.

Jongin pointed at Baekhyun. “This man here receives flowers from your shop with these cards," he handed the cards and the man nodded.

“Indeed. I made the bouquets myself," the man blushed.

“Who sent them?”

The question felt heavy out of Chanyeol’s tongue and the atmosphere went tense. The man picked his tablet and checked the sender.

"The transactions are under Wu Yifan's name."

"Thank you so much, sir," Jongin bowed before walking out. Chanyeol thanked the florist before rushing out and reaching Jongin who was shaking in complete anger. He was about to explode.

"Jongin..."

Baekhyun nearly got his face punched, if not for Chanyeol who was holding Jongin.

"I planned my date with Chanyeol to be perfect until you showed up and fucked it up. Happy? Does that satisfy your fucking ego!?" Baekhyun was shocked.

"Get your face out of my sight before I do something I could regret..."

Chanyeol hugged him.

"Please let's continue with our date, okay? Let's go home or let's catch a movie! How does that sound?"

 Jongin did not budge until Baekhyun bowed.

“I am really sorry for the misunderstanding," Baekhyun disappeared as Chanyeol managed to pull Jongin away.

The man was furious even when they reached the bus stop.

"You believed his lies, Chanyeol... You did."

Chanyeol wanted to prove himself wrong.

"You loved him once, Jongin. How could I not distrust you... Have you seen me? I’m nothing like Baekhyun. He’s beautiful and I..."

"God, Chanyeol! You're the most beautiful person to me! I find you incredibly attractive and cute. You are adorable," Jongin was literally screaming. "You mean a lot to me, ok? So stop selling yourself short!"

They stood in the quite full street, looking at each other and ignoring the curious eyes they got from those around them. "I am too tall to sell myself short," Chanyeol commented with flushed cheeks and Jongin tried to hold in his laugh. He really tried to remain serious and mad but laughed wholeheartedly.

 "You are so adorable, I can't handle it," Jongin chuckled. He held his hand out and Chanyeol held it back, with a big smile.

"Let's just go to your place to watch something."

They played an action romance and cuddled while eating popcorn. As the hero nearly got himself killed for his heroine, Jongin looked at Chanyeol who was focused on the screen and kissed his head. Chanyeol beamed at that. "Would you try to save me if I were in danger?" Chanyeol asked him suddenly. Jongin gave it a thought.

"I doubt that I will be able to, since you are so keen on helping me and saving my ass from trouble.” Chanyeol laughed at that and buried his face in Jongin’s neck. “You would give up on your world for me, would you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “I can’t,” He faced the man with sparkly eyes. “You are my world and... I cannot give up on you."

Jongin blinked at him, shocked, and gasped for air quite loudly.

"Fuck!"

 Chanyeol worriedly pulled away and Jongin massaged his chest.

"I think you just made my heart burst," he let out a breathy laugh and pulled Chanyeol in for a hug.

"Thank you for your love."

"Thank you for accepting it."

 

 

From that moment onwards, their relationship was nearly peaceful. However, the amount of fights they had increased as time passed. Sometimes they got so nasty that Chanyeol ended up really hurt and Jongin would end up apologizing because he could not bear to see him like that — even if the younger tried to ignore him.

Their last argument involved their priorities as a couple. Chanyeol had planned their third anniversary and waited. He waited and waited for hours.

Jongin was surprised when he entered Chanyeol's place. The tall man had been sitting on the dining table with dark clouds around his head.

"Yeol?"

"Hi," the other simply said. "You took your time."

Jongin looked around, confused. "There was a robbery in the house I rented and I had to see what kind of damage they did to it, since the tenants are just university students and cannot afford to pay for all the repairs," he explained as he approached.

He noticed how Chanyeol tried to not flinch away. "I’m sorry I didn’t call or text you. I think I forgot my phone at school. They reported it to me while I was teaching. I could barely could finish the class properly."

"What did the police say?" Chanyeol simply asked as he picked the food. Jongin noticed how the man was dressed up. He was wearing a very nice suit.

Jongin approached him and hugged him. "I’m sorry. I made you wait and I did not call or text you...”

Chanyeol said nothing at that as he stirred the stew to heat it once again.

 "Are you that mad at me?"

"I had lots of work and... do you know what I had to do to free myself today?" Chanyeol sighed to relieve some tension from his tone. "Do you know what day it is?"

 “The…” Jongin gave it a thought. "Oh. Shit! Yeol, I…"

Chanyeol left his side. "Dinner is ready."

Jongin sighed and joined Chanyeol who started digging in.

"I am sorry, Yeol," the said man paused, setting his chopsticks down. "I know you have the busiest schedule but you still make time for me. I know all that." Chanyeol glared at him. "But I would have been home early today, if not for what happened."

"You actually forgot our anniversary," Chanyeol deadpanned. "The way you forgot about my birthday and our previous anniversaries." Jongin kept mum because it was true. "And you know what? I’m no longer going to take you into consideration. I am tired of giving without receiving at least some attention back."

"I give you attention, I just had a really bad day."

Chanyeol nodded but said nothing. He picked up the dishes and washed them with Jongin, who insisted on helping. After that, he headed to bed.

"Yeol..." Jongin planted a few kisses on Chanyeol's skin. "Happy third anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Chanyeol hissed, clearly displeased. "Good night."

 

When Chanyeol got to work the next day, he decided to pack his whole month. He wanted Jongin to taste his own medicine. Nevertheless the plan only backfired, as Jongin did not seem to notice.  It pissed Chanyeol off greatly.

 "Break up with him," Chanyeol snapped his head to look at Junmyun. "If he’s hurting you and pissing you off, then break up."

Chanyeol ignored him and even brushed his words off. He was mad at Jongin, but not to the point of breaking up with him.

He decided to take an early leave, on a Saturday, knowing that Jongin would be free at his tiny place. The man did not fully move into Chanyeol’s house yet, so they spent Saturdays at Jongin’s place. He picked his spare key and nearly pushed it in when the door opened.

"The door is open again."

He pushed it open, only to see a topless Jongin with a familiar man in sleeping on his lap It was Baekhyun. He stood frozen there, shocked. Jongin was so focused on the man, or was he sleeping? He did not notice Chanyeol so the younger slowly closed the door and walked away.

Sitting on the stairway, Chanyeol didn’t know what to think or what to do. He did not want to believe Jongin cheated on him. Ok, they did not talk, text or see each other for a month, but…

"Am I that easily replaced?" he sat there for what seemed hours when the door opened.

"Yeah... I am on my way home", the voice said. Chanyeol slowly peeked through the door to see Jongin smiling fondly at Baekhyun. It broke his heart. "Thank you Jongin for listening and taking care of me."

"That's what friends are for," Jongin kissed his forehead. "Call me when you reach home, okay?" Baekhyun nodded and headed to the stairs when he saw a sad looking Chanyeol. Jongin froze at the sight of his boyfriend who rushed down the stairs.

"Chanyeol! Wait!" he did not turn back even after hearing his voice. He ran and ran until his lungs couldn't take it and had to lean on the nearest wall to be able to breathe. He stood there and started sobbing uncontrollably, even after his phone started to ring.

"I just wanted you to care. Why don't you care?" Chanyeol hissed to his phone, already displaying 10 missed calls from Jongin. "Leave me alone. Just leave me alone."

Even if he had left earlier to surprise his boyfriend, Chanyeol bought a take-away coffee and went back to work, ignoring the worried looks from his colleagues.

He was working hard when his assistant got in. "Sir, there is a Mr Kim who wants to see you."

"I am busy," Chanyeol coldly stated and his assistant could only step back when the door slammed open. The lawyer met the eyes of a very pissed Jongin. "This is an office and I am busy."

"I will wait for you to finish," Jongin firmly stated. "Then we will talk."

Chanyeol tried to focus on his work, but as Jongin sat in front of him, he found himself shedding tears, sniffing as he turned the pages. It took him barely five minutes to crack. He put down the papers and looked at Jongin who was on his phone, which Chanyeol found ironic. He stood up, took his coat and walked out.

"I will go get some food," he announced to his assistant when he felt Jongin's hand holding his elbow.

"Sure, Mr Park," the man eyed them both curiously and Chanyeol ignored it, walking towards the elevator. He pressed the first floor button when Jongin slammed his back against the elevator door.

"Don’t try to escape the discussion",  Jongin sounded extremely mad and clicked on the parking level. They headed there and stood by the fire exit that had no cameras.

 "Listen…"

Chanyeol scoffed.

"Yeah, of course. I’m the one who should listen, right?"     

"This isn’t the time for your insecurity bullshit," Jongin groaned. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun just needed someone to talk to. I was there for him."

"You were there for him, topless? With him resting on your lap?", Chanyeol mocked. "You were there for him but you were never there for me. You only call when I leave. You only come to my office when something happens..."

"Yeol! That's not true! I called you often but always reached the voicemail," Chanyeol scoffed. "I text you in the morning!"

"You do, yes you do..." Chanyeol shed tears. "But I reach for you every day, and I text you plenty. I thought you would notice when I stopped but you didn’t, and I am tired of waiting for you to care," Chanyeol pushed him away. "Go to those who you care for. I am done waiting."

He wanted to leave but Jongin held him. "I care for you. You know I do! A text or a call is not  proof that I don't!" Chanyeol looked at him as tears run down his cheeks. "Don’t be a child."

"Let me go before you end up hurting me again," Chanyeol coldly said and Jongin kept his hold for a second but he did let go.

"Just to remind you, you are my world. It's always been you, and it will always be you,” he walked home after saying that.

Chanyeol took a taxi and, once he got home, he had a shower, changed clothes and laid down in bed. He remained there, lifeless for a moment until he started sobbing.

It came from the deepest part of his heart. Sobs and cries that seemed like screams. He was heartbroken, so heartbroken that, during the next few days, he turned his phone off and made his assistant take the calls. He worked his mind off, barely leaving the office unless for sleeping and showering. Junmyun worried a lot but dared not to speak of his state.

It was difficult for Jongin to get in Chanyeol's office. He was mad at Chanyeol for not letting him explain the situation but, as he saw him sitting there, he looked at him as if he had just seen him for the first time.

"I am busy. I have a case to finish studying."

Junmyun also managed to get in and quickly asked the assistant to handle any call. As soon as he left, Junmyun approached his friend. "Go home, Yeol. Any more of this and you will die."

Chanyeol glared at Jongin who observed him with a sad expression. He sighed as Junmyun pulled him up. He headed out, ignoring the looks he received. Once he reached the elevator, he noticed Jongin following him silently. More people got in the elevator and Jongin quickly shielded him. Chanyeol blinked but he was tired. He simply rested his head down.

"Fuck, my head hurts", he hissed.

"You look like shit," Jongin commented. Chanyeol scoffed at that. "I tried to call. Multiple times a day, every day, for the last week. I texted you over and over," Jongin was whispering loud enough for Chanyeol to hear. "Fuck how I tried."

"Welcome to my world," Chanyeol looked up to meet Jongin’s eyes, only to notice the tears. Jongin smiled softly, studying his expression.

 "I thought I was your world," Jongin commented and soon they made their way out of the building to a car. Chanyeol was surprised to see it.

"You got a car?"

"I got you a car," Jongin smiled. "Today is your birthday after all..." Chanyeol stopped walking and looked at Jongin with wide eyes. "You don’t like it?"

"I didn’t realize it was my birthday," Chanyeol commented as he got in the car. Jongin looked at him worriedly.

"Did you notice how thin you are? Or how tired you are?" Jongin sighed. "Why did you punish yourself?"

Chanyeol scoffed. "How can a man live with no world?" they shared a look. "I guess you can't relate because your world is still out there... Maybe in your reach.”

Jongin gave him a scolding glare. "You can't say that. You are doubting my love for you, over and over."  Jongin looked back at the road. "You want to hear the truth? I nearly lost my mind last week. I nearly lost it. I took a day off from school yesterday and called Baekhyun who works in a Daewoo agency so that he could help me pick you a car."

Chanyeol looked at him in shock. "Baekhyun did?"

"He owes me," Jongin confirmed. "He gave me a good deal too. He wanted to apologize for the fight he caused..."

"You caused," Chanyeol cut in.

Jongin remained quiet for a moment. "I did, I’m sorry." Chanyeol looked away. "But you also took part in this. You should have let me speak about it. Baekhyun is in a healthy relationship with his secret admirer, Chanyeol," the younger looked at him in shock. "A man called Yifan who, by the way, lives in Hong Kong eight months a year while Baekhyun remains in Korea. They never doubted each other, even when Baekhyun spent time with me when he felt lonely."

"I am not Yifan, and I am not Baekhyun either," Chanyeol gave Jongin a look. "I am Park Chanyeol. I am a normal man who wants to see some effort being put in for me because, the way I see it, I’m the only one who tries to keep us together."

"Really? I never disappeared on you to prove that point," Jongin frowned.

"I listen to you, Jongin. When you complain about something, I keep it in mind," Jongin said nothing. "If you get mad at me, I cook you chicken and make time to please you and ease your mind because I know you and I care about you. I was mad at you for about a month and you barely did anything..."

Silence fell for a moment.

"You’re right. I did not try to make you stop being mad at me. Maybe I fell into the habit of expecting things from you without giving something in return."

Chanyeol sighed at Jongin's hurt tone.

"I don't want you to give me things, I want _you_."

Once they reached the parking lot, they remained inside the car.

"I want you to hold my hand because you adore me. I want you to smile whenever you look at me. I want to get small warm texts, more than a _good morning_ , _goodnight_ and _I love you._ "

Jongin nodded. “Is that really? What else?”

"I want you to remember my birthday and give me kisses and hugs. I want to feel your love everywhere, not only when you want to make love to me." Chanyeol was shedding tears. "I want to feel beautiful and handsome when I am with you. I want to be _your_ world. An irreplaceable and fundamental part of your life. Am I asking for too much?"

Jongin looked at him and hesitantly dried his tears. He observed the man's face. “You are my world, Chanyeol, and I love you. I just suck at showing it," Jongin held the man's cheeks and pulled his head in for a kiss. “I’ll put in more effort to learn and effectively shower you with my love.” Chanyeol sniffed at that and Jongin smiled. "My pup..."

“I’m hungry," Chanyeol suddenly said and Jongin blinked at him before smiling brightly. He dragged the man to their place. Jongin led Chanyeol to his bedroom, kissing his cheeks and asking him to change and freshen up while he cooked dinner.

Chanyeol indeed freshened up and changed into comfy clothes before joining Jongin in the kitchen. He hugged the man who let out a happy huff but said nothing.

"It feels different."

"How so?" Jongin looked at him with loving eyes.

Chanyeol tightened his hug and kept quiet until the oven beeped. They quietly set the table.

 "It feels like we’re starting over."

"It does," Jongin smiled at him. "A fresh start is better than an ending, isn't it?" Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll try to discipline myself into showing more affection to you. Just give me time, call?"

“I gave you time...” Chanyeol pouted but sighed nonetheless. "Ok, fine."

 

 

Jongin did not break his own resolves. He texted Chanyeol five times a day, sometimes asking what he was doing and sometimes to send poems. He called often on his way back home, checking if Chanyeol was out and if he needed anything. Sometimes he called just to say "I love you."

He still forgot about Chanyeol’s birthday but Chanyeol was no longer mad. He had seen the changes Jongin had made for both of them and that was the biggest gift.

In the end, on Jongin’s birthday, he called Baekhyun over. He did not talk to the man since their last meeting and Jongin had never spoken a word about Baekhyun since their cold war, but Chanyeol knew they were good friends. Baekhyun was quite surprised but also extremely excited. He came with Yifan and a few friends he and Jongin knew since university. Chanyeol enjoyed their talks even if he could not join, but hey, they involved Jongin so he was pleased by that.

 

 

That day, his phone rang and Chanyeol smiled when picking it up.

"Hi baby," Jongin’s voice sounded tired. "I am heading home. Do you need anything?"

"Just come quickly, ok? I have a surprise for you," Chanyeol was obviously excited and Jongin chuckled at that.

"I can't wait to get home!"

As soon as he got in the building, the guard alerted Chanyeol who quickly hid the guests. He turned the lights off and waited. Every step Jongin made in the corridor made Chanyeol’s heart race. Jongin opened the door and everybody screamed "SURPRISE!" which nearly gave the man a heart attack. They sang to Jongin while Chanyeol picked the cake and approached him.

Jongin was in a few seconds smeared in whipping cream, laughing as he picked some and threw it towards his friends. Chanyeol enjoyed how playful he was at the moment.

He enjoyed the fact Jongin did not abandon him when they broke apart. He enjoyed the fact that Jongin went to him and kissed his cheek proudly. As they led their guests out, and fell back onto the sofa, Chanyeol rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

"Did you make a wish?"

Jongin shook his head. "Why would I?" Jongin gave Chanyeol a knowing look. "I’ve got everything I needed here." He kissed Chanyeol's head. "And here", he patted on Chanyeol’s heart which made Chanyeol blush madly as Jongin spoke a bit loud. "Everything I needed in this world is right…" he kissed Chanyeol chastely and held his hands "Here."

"I love you so much, Kim Jongin."

"I love you too, my beautiful little pup," Jongin smiled fondly and held Chanyeol close. "Thank you."

"For?" Chanyeol looked up, drinking Jongin’s expression in.

Jongin smiled and kissed his nose. "For being the best gift life had ever given me."

Chanyeol couldn't say less of Jongin.


End file.
